


Vache de famille

by malurette



Series: Un monde réel mais irrationnel [15]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Drabble Collection, Family, Gen, Siblings, Tough Love, note to self sibling abuse shouldn't be played for laughs
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: et la fratrie Asano quand il n'y a pas de squatteurs surnaturels chez eux ?1ère vignette : Un accident via internet.2ème : Ne pas se laisser faire.3ème : Mais il n'a pas fait exprès !
Relationships: Midoriko/Asano Keigo
Series: Un monde réel mais irrationnel [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/527554





	1. L’opposé du Prince Charmant

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rukongai 1 - Naruki 0](https://archiveofourown.org/works/327431) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jouer avec les trolls...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’opposé du Prince Charmant  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Asano Mizuho, Keigo, internet  
>  **Genre :** crack tordu  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Ton égo démesuré avait besoin qu’on lui rappelle que tu ne peux pas tout contrôler." »  
>  d’après Drakys> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12)  
>  **Avertissements :** _oui_ , mais si j’avertis, je gâche la chute ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Con, troll et naze en orthographe, son partenaire ce soir a décidément tout pour plaire, soupire Mizuho. Elle n’aurait jamais dû écouter les suggestions de ses copines sur le cybering.

C’était censé être rigolo, de jouer avec la libido d’un inconnu derrière son écran. À elle, ça ne lui fait aucun effet : elle ne s’attendait pas à rencontrer un Prince Charmant qui la ferait rêver, et elle avait raison.  
Ça ne l’amuse même pas. Et de l’autre côté de la cloison, son frère engueule son propre ordinateur, tapant furieusement.

Juste quand elle ferme sa fenêtre de tchat, Keigo hurle de déception…


	2. Mûrir un peu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui est le plus mature des deux finalement ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mûrir un peu  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/=malurette>  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Asano Keigo et Mizuho  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Tu es toi-même responsable de ta déchéance. »  
> sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.’13 – 6 janv.’14 )  
>  **Note :** vous vous souvenez d’un autre drabble qui commençait par "détritus" ? fallait que je rende cette justice à Keigo, depuis le temps...  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Déchet ! Encéphalogramme plat !

Une fois de plus, Mizuho rend son frère responsable de ses malheurs et vocalise bien fort sa colère. Que ça soit vrai ou non, crier un bon coup ça défoule toujours. Keigo a l’habitude, maintenant, de servir de bouc émissaire, et ne s’en offusque plus. Il remplit si souvent le rôle de punching-ball cosmique à l’échelle de sa petite vie de famille, de quartier, de classe…

Mais quand même ; ces derniers temps, il a aussi appris sa propre valeur et pris un peu confiance en lui. Il fait face :  
\- Ça n’est pas ma faute, cette fois.


	3. Victime de son succès

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un petit truc imprévu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Victime de son succès ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Asano Mizuho, Keigo\Midoriko, famille Kurosaki  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Il partait rassurer de ce drôle d’endroit, au moins son garçon avait les meilleurs compagnons pour ce combat."  
> d’après Haru_Raka sur un Arbre à Drabbles (16 - 22 oct. ’13)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Ce con bat des records ! gémit Mizuho. Je savais bien que venir à cette kermesse scolaire était une mauvaise idée…

Son frère s’est lancé dans un duel de lancer de balles avec monsieur Kurosaki. Il voulait juste être sociable, saluer la famille en plus de son pote, et s’est laissé entraîner. L’une des petites sœurs soutient son père avec enthousiasme, l’autre pas du tout, et pour rétablir la balance, une de leurs amies se propose pour encourager le concurrent, avec force rougissement.

\- Il attire les petites filles, maintenant. Mais ça va être encore plus la honte de la famille !


End file.
